The Bronze Savior Swordsman
by Cosmic Kitty 0804
Summary: The Jovenshire has a dream that makes him realize something very important... Smosh fluff oneshot.


Joven lay there in bed tired, but unable to fall asleep. He looked up at his bedroom's ceiling and yawned gently. Lilah and Freya were curled up together in their dog bed in the corner. His pillows were soft and able to sleep upon with his sheets laying gently upon him along with his blanket covering his tired body nicely. His phone and laptop were charging for the night on his dresser by the dogs. He yawned again; his eyes fluttering closed and then open again up at plain boring ceiling with his mind still racing. His glasses shimmered reflected alarm clock light into his sleepy eyes. Joven felt his aching feet relax and fall to sleep followed by his lower legs and then knees. Ideas slowly, like guests at a party, left him alone with a still busy mind. His thighs fell to asleep; sinking into his mattress along with his hurting mid-waist and hips. He yawned again sleepy now and as the final ideas left him in the darkness still awake somehow, Joven closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep finally.

His dream that night felt like one long dream with parts of it shifting in and out with no pauses or grey mindless intermissions for him to turn over and change his sleeping position. The dream started out with the studio office that he spent the day in. It was dark and had shafts of gentle moonlight coming in here and there through the windows that were slightly open. It was dark as in the way he left it that prior evening when the rest of the crew and him went out for dinner together, but something was off. It was not that a pair of Mari's ballet shoes were sitting upon her keyboard resting against her monitor with her old Converse shoe laces threaded through it instead of her light pink ribbons that normally were on them. No, that was too obvious in a dream like this. It was not that a red panda plushy was sitting where Sohinki normally sat with a stuffed smile upon it creepily. No, that was still too obvious. Was it all their episode filming screen was left on with the recording symbol still blinking? Maybe, that was it. It was not the wrinkled Half-Life 3 joke shirt draped over the back of Lasercorn's desk chair. That still was not the ominous thing off. The dream view started at the door where the holiday tree ornament were still upon the handle. A few hats were resting on Flitz's keyboard like Mari's ballet shoes. Joven saw Sohinki's panda again and saw Wes's gun upon his seat. As the view looked around the room, showing each person's personality in a viewable object, Joven knew quickly what was missing. It seemed odd so he turned over in his sleep; trying to reform the dream view again.

His dreaming mind still oddly knowledgeable counted five objects meaning five personalities. He saw Flitz with his hats by the door, Sohinki beside him with his plush panda, Wes with his gun at the back center, Lasercorn on the opposite side as Sohinki with his wrinkled joke shirt, and Mari opposite of Flitz with her converse shoe laced ballet shoes. Something was off and it was something for him. Something to represent him, Joshua Evan Ovenshire, the bronze butt-monkey of the team. As the dream circled around again, he saw it and his sleeping face smiled. He noticed it in the darkest corner near Mari and Sohinki. The dream vision got closer to see something that he knew well, but still did not knew. He saw a form like a bat as in the animal upside down sleeping perhaps with a metallic-like texture upon it. Even as the creature slept in the dream, he saw a pair of tiny broken glasses below it upon the ground, but as the dreaming moments continued the moment changed.

The moment was now in the day and looked like a few years back. The ornamental piece was not upon the handle and most of the symbols were just at the ajar door with two symbols in the view of the screen. One was a pink-sprinkled doughnut for Ian of course and a fringe-attired handsome cat was there for Anthony. The only prior symbol that was still in the room was Mari's converse laced ballet shoes were behind the doughnut and the cat. The moment continued as the door opened. They entered, but only Lasercorn, Sohinki, and him with Wes and Flitz coming later. Lasercorn was still the shirt, but it was not wrinkled or about Half-Life 3. It was a clean new one about StarCraft holding a shield—a riot-shield to be correct. Sohinki was now a cat wielding a knife not the plushy panda. Joven noticed that was not the blind bat with the broken glasses. He was a light-saber with a clean hipster vintage glasses and a glasses-wearing bat following it closely behind. Wes and Flitz were the same in both segments when they appeared.

The moment changed again for the final time with all the items in their spots: Ian's doughnut and Anthony's fringed cat on camera, Mari's shoes at her desk, Flitz's hats upon his desk, Lasercorn's dual shirts upon his chair with the prior shield underneath his desk, Sohinki with his plushy and knives cat on his seat, Wes with his gun upon his seat also, and he had changed this final time. It was at his seat with a bronze-plated monkey with squinty old guy eyes sitting upon his chair with a light-saber sword across his lap with lettering upon it. The lettering read "The Bronze Savior Swordsman."

Joven's sleeping face broadened a smile as the dream faded away as he woke up that morning. He took his glasses after Lilah and Freya licked him awake. He smiled still; thinking about the dream as the day progressed. When he entered to film and game that morning with a coffee in hand, something sat upon his desk wrapped up and waiting for him. Without opening it up or even holding it, he knew it was a sword and the lettering was describing him: the bronze savior swordsman.


End file.
